Flame in Wonderland
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: This is a story for Flame!


**Flame in Wonderland**

**This is a story for Flame; she gets a visit from my OC, Cheshire. Her info is on my profile….**

"How could this happen to me?" I say as I lay on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling for the ten thousandth time.

"Hey there, Flame!" I hear as a little girl enters my room. She has long black hair pulled into two high pigtails with some bangs off to the left. She wears a purple dress with her bey gear strapped to her legs. I have never seen this girl before; she gives me a wide, wicked-looking smile.

"Do I know you?"

"No, I was just created a couple days ago and haven't been in any stories yet but my name is Cheshire. Okay, it's Ashlyn but I go by Cheshire."

"Oh." I think for a moment. "Who created you?"

"I'm DarkestShadow43's only OC….and you are the amazing author, FlameSolaria99, who inspired Dar Dar to create me. So, thanks!"

"Dar Dar?"

"It's what I call her but she doesn't like it very much." She gives me another wicked smile. I am a little confused until I realize she means her creator, DarkestShadow43.

"Would you happen to be based off of the Cheshire Cat by any chance?!"

"Yes but enough about me….I'm here to talk to you."

"You are?" I ask, confused.

"Why are you confuzzled?" She gives a little giggle. "I am just here to talk." She whips out her bey and launches it.

"Why are you…" She calls out a move and everything becomes fuzzy.

….

"Hello again," Cheshire says as I open my eyes. We're at Metal City's Bey Park. We are standing on the opposite sides of a stadium.

"WHOA! I've always wanted to come here."

"Well, now you're here. " She gives another wicked smile and giggle.

"Why do you keep giggling and smiling evilly? Are you a bad OC?"

"NO! I am the Cheshire Cat remember?" She rolls her eyes and points to the ground in front of me. "Now, let's battle."

"Wait! What?"

"Yeah, We're going to battle."

"Why?!"

"You are as bad as Masamoomoo! We are both bladers, right?! So this is the best way bladers communicate." She pulls her bey and launcher out again and gets ready.

"I don't…." I look down and see a bey and launcher at my feet. It's Cosmic Pegasus. "Is this Cosmic Pegasus?! THE Cosmic Pegasus?!" She nods.

"You would not believe how much begging it took for me to get that!"

"Really?"

"No, Dar Dar stole it and gave it to you for right now." She giggles and cocks her head. "Now, get ready."

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"LET IT RIP!" We both yell as we rip the beys. They land in the stadium and race around the perimeter.

"This is so much better than being in that hospital." I smile so wide the Cheshire Cat would be jealous.

"So talk to me, Flame."

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay!" She calls to her bey and it begins slamming Pegasus with barrage attacks.

"What's that for?" I exclaim. "Gingka's gonna kill me."

"Well, start talking or you might see Gingka's bad side." She giggles and sits down on the ground.

"Fine…" I sigh and sit down. "I lost my brother and I've got Cancer and I have no idea why this is happening to me!" I am sobbing by the time I finish the sentence.

"Oh, okay, keep going…."

"What do you mean? I JUST TOLD YOU WHAT WAS GOING ON!"

"Really, Flame?" I gasp at the sincerity in her eyes. All humor is gone and she stares me down.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?"

"YES!"

"I don't believe you." She starts to call her special move when I beg her.

"NO! STOP!"

"Listen, there's something going on but you don't want to talk about it…."

"You mean maybe a bigger picture…"

"YES!" She smiles a little and nods her head. "Listen, you ever wanna talk, I'm a call away and so is Dar Dar…."

"About what?"

"WHATEVER!" She pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. "Flame, you're a part of a family…"

"Really?"

"YEAH!" She motions to the side of her and a list of my author friends from appear.

"How did that just happen?!"

"It's Dar Dar's story, anything can happen." She says like that explains everything.

"But…." I watch the list go down and I see some names of authors I don't even know.

"These are your brothers and sisters. They love you and are thinking about you." She sends the list over to me.

"And so do we!" I look over and see the BeyBlade Characters and my OC, Kiara.

"GUYS!" I smile and they do the same. "What are you doing here and how did you get here?!"

"DAR DAR!" Cheshire motions with her hands. "Jeez…"

"Look, Flame. We love you and we want you to get better." Gingka steps forward.

"I…"

"SO GET BETTER!" Masamune and King shout at me.

"Yeah, we want you to write more stories…." Kiara smiles as she gives me a thumbs-up. I feel tears stream down my cheeks. This is so sweet.

"Five more minutes, miss!" A voice says out of nowhere. I look around for the voice but I can't find it.

"Who said that?"

"The nurse…she says I have to go in five minutes….visiting hours are almost over." She sighs like this depresses her.

"But, we're here. How?"

"We're still at the hospital…." Cheshire scoffs. She explains that this is all in my head, thanks to her special move, Mad Mind.

"So," I look back and see the others are gone and only Cheshire and I remain. "Are you even real?"

"Well, sorta…" She smiles.

"I am so confused!"

"That's the point…" She says, giggling evilly again.

"What?"

"Look…the point is, you're not alone. If you ever want to talk, Dar Dar and I are there and so are your other friends. We are praying for you and hoping you get better."

"Praying…." I mutter.

"Yep, you may not be a believer but those of us who are are praying for you."

"Time to go, miss…" The nurse's voice sounds again.

"Remember what I said, Flame…Your family loves you and is thinking and praying for you."

"Wait, are you leaving?!"

"Yep…I gotta." She gives me a hug before she starts to fade.

"Cheshire…."

"Love ya, Flame…." She says as everything becomes fuzzy again.

…..

"Cheshire!" I say as I open my eyes. I look around and I'm in the hospital again. She was right, I never left but it felt like I had. It's now sunset, how long was I out and….

"Miss, is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah," I ask for something to eat and she says she will get something. She leaves and I feel something in my hand. I open it and there lies a Pegasus bey. She really was there.

"Here you go," She returns. "It was a special order, so it was waiting for you." I look at it and see there's a note.

"Who ordered this?"

"I don't know, the order was just put in there and…." She shrugs and starts to tell me what it is. "…and this is Cheshire Cat pudding…"

"Did you say Cheshire Cat?" I ask and she nods.

"Remember!" I read as I open the note. I smile and the nurse mutters something and leaves.

"I will remember…my family!" I stare out the window and see a cloud that looks like a Cat.

"Thanks, guys!"

So This is a little tribute to Flame as she battles Cancer after losing her brother. I hope this makes her smile when she reads it. I decided to have some fun and add my OC, Ashlyn.

"It's CHESHIRE!"

"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS MY AUTHOR' S NOTE! I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT!"

Sorry about that. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and pray for Flame and the other hurting authors. If any of you ever want to talk, feel free to message me. I would be happy to talk to any of you.

Also, the name is a playoff of Alice in Wonderland where you meet the Cheshire Cat. So…that and it was kinda Wonderland like with all the craziness happening in the story.

TTYL


End file.
